Collection d'One-Shot sur Naruto
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Une collection de différents OS sur le mangas Naruto avec différents couples et genres.
1. One Shot 1

**Titre : Promet-moi que nous nous reverrons**

**Orientation Sexuelle : Yuri**

**Couple : Konan x Sakura**

**oOoOo**

Nous sommes des ennemies et jamais nous ne pourront nous entendre. La première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés, c'était lors de l'attaque de Konoha. Tu étais un ninja médecin fidèle à ton village et tu étais prête à mourir pour lui. Moi, j'étais une nukenin dans une organisation de criminel recherché dans le monde entier et ma vie était noire de couleurs. Un simple regard avait suffi pour bouleverser ma vie à jamais. Je venais de signer un pacte avec la Mort.

Tes yeux verts émeraude et ta chevelure semblable à des fleurs de cerisiers au printemps m'ont tout de suite fait fondre, mon coeur qui était autrefois fait de glace venait de trouver une source de chaleur. Mais comment faire. On ne pouvait pas s'aimer, nous étions trop différentes l'une et l'autre. On s'était promis un avenir ensemble, j'étaie ton ange gardien et toi la lumière qui me guidait jusqu'au paradis.

Sakura sais-tu ce que j'ai ressentis lors de mon dernier combat sur la terre en tant que mortel ? J'ai compris que le monde était fichus, il n'y aurait rien pour le changer. J'ai pourtant fait confiance à toi et tes semblables pour espérer changer ce monde, mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui c'est trop tard, car il y aura toujours des guerres et du sang qui coulera. D'ailleurs...n'est-ce pas le mien qui coule là...

Je t'avais que mes crimes allaient me rattraper et que la Mort allait venir me chercher tôt ou tard. D'un côté, je ne suis pas triste. Je vais mourir sur les terres de mon village natal et pouvoir rejoindre mes parents ainsi que Yahiko et Nagato. Ils sont sûrement impatient de me revoir là-haut. Je t'avais promis que nous nous reverrons et cette promesse sera tenue, mais pas avant des années...

Car vois-tu, toi tu as encore de belles années devant toi, peut-être que tu me remplaceras, mais je sais qu'au fond de ton coeur il restera toujours une place pour moi, car un amour aussi beau que le nôtre tu ne l'oublieras pas aussi vite. Sakura, vit ta vie, fait toi d'autres amis, construit-toi un avenir même s'il est sans moi, avance en avant et ne recule pas c'est tout ce que je te demande en ma mémoire.

Alors que je ferme les yeux pour toujours, je vois ma vie défilée devant mes yeux et tu en fais partie alors je n'ai qu'un sol mot à dire : « Adieu », ce n'est pas un au revoir, mais plutôt « à une prochaine fois ». Ton ange a quitté la Terre et s'envole à présenter vers le Paradis là où il t'attendra.


	2. One Shot 2

**Titre : Jeune Maman**

**Orientation Sexuelle : Hétéro**

**Couple : Kiba x Ino**

**oOoOo**

**"- Dit-moi Kiba...**

**- Oui Ino ?**

**- Tu aimerais fonder une famille avec moi ?**

**- Oui, mon amour car je t'aime et cela à jamais."**

J'ai crus à ces paroles comme une idiote aujourd'hui je me retrouve mère adolescente à seulement 15 ans. Mes parents et mes amis m'ont conseillé l'avortement mais pourtant moi je sens prête à devenir maman. J'ai rencontré Kiba à la rentrée et tout de suite cela a été le coup de foudre. On sortis ensemble deux mois après fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie. J'étaie encore vierge à ce moment et j'attendais celui qui ferait battre mon cœur pour lui offrir ce cadeau exceptionnel. Mais voilà 3 semaines après avoir fait l'amour, je suis tombée enceinte et le père dans tout ça ? Il est partit en courant, me laissant seul dans la merde, ce bâtard était partis en me laissant un cadeau dans le ventre.

Mon ventre grossissait de jours en jours, à seulement quatre mois de grossesse j'ai dût avouer à ma famille que j'étaie enceinte. Ce fut le drame. Mon père m'a hurlé dessus, il m'a frappé même si ma mère a essayé de me défendre. Je fus mis à la porte le soir même. J'essayai de contacter des amis pour qu'il m'héberge mais aucun ne voulait de moi pour eux j'étaie devenu une traînée. Ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir avec moi. Même ma meilleure amie Sakura me rejeta, elle avait déclaré au téléphone que j'aurais mieux fait d'avorter plutôt que de donner naissance à un bâtard. Ces mots m'avait blessés profondément que mes larmes en avait coulées.

A partir de ce jour, je dût me débrouiller pour vivre. J'ai enchaîner petits boulots pour réussir à me payer un appartement dans les bas quartiers malpropres. J'ai dût construire un foyer et dire adieu à mes études. On dit que donner naissance à un enfant, c'est la plus belle des choses et pourtant aux yeux de mon entourage c'est un délit. J'ai dût travailler autant de jour que de nuit pour avoir de quoi m'occuper de mon fils. On peut dire que j'ai pris un sacré leçon mais aujourd'hui je ne regretter pas d'avoir gardé cet enfant. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

J'avais enfin une situation normal quand je retrouva Kiba dans un restaurant où je travaillait comme serveuse. Nos regards se sont croisés. Lui, il sourit en me voyant comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étaie folle de rage. A cause de lui, ma vie était foutue. J'attrape un verre d'eau et lui jeta à la figure suivit d'une gifle, il resta de marbre. Quand à moi, je quitta le restaurant et alla chercher mon fils à l'école et on partit vivre ailleurs afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de cet enfoiré.

Après tout si j'avais écoutez mon instinct au lieu de mon cœur peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je serais diplômée d'une grande école avec un petit-amis qui m'aimerait vraiment. Et que j'aurais fondé une famille avec un père présent avec moi et non un père fantôme qui avait peur, sans aucune responsabilités qui voulait juste s'amuser avec une fille naïf qui croyait au premier amour.


	3. One Shot 3

**Titre : Pas si méchant que ça**

**Orientation Sexuelle : Aucun**

**Couple : Aucun**

**oOoOo**

Vous pensez tous que tout les méchants dans Naruto ne sont que des criminels sans cœurs qui n'ont aucune pitié pour le monde ? Et bien vous vous trompez complètement en fait. De mon point de vue et sûrement d'une grande majorité de fans, les méchants de ce manga ne sont pas si méchant que ça.

Prenons le premier ninja à être devenu « méchant », j'ai nommé Madara Uchiwa. Fondateur du clan Uchiwa, grand ami d'Hashirama Senju. Aujourd'hui principale protagoniste dans la 4e Grande Guerre Ninja. Mais revenons donc au origine de cette chute aux enfers. Ce jeune garçon a fait la connaissance d'Hashirama lors de son enfance près de cette fameuse rivière, une amitié qui aurait pût durer pendant plusieurs décennies. La guerre qui a lui ôté tout ses frères un à un avait commencé à engendrer sa haine envers le monde et sûrement son goût pour la vengeance. Mais, ce fut la trahison entre les deux camps quand son dernière frère Izuna fut tué par un Senju en personne. Les larmes avaient coulées à flots. L'amitié entre les deux hommes qui avait fondé un village de paix ensemble venait de mourir avec le sang des Uchiwa qui avaient coulés. Une haine, une vengeance, tout cela l'a rendu horrible, sans cœur, insensible et froid avec les autres. Il ne connaissait plus qu'un mot : « Mort ».

**Hashirama : « Les shinobis sont des personnes qui doivent survivre pour atteindre leur but...mais selon les choix qu'ils font , comme leur but ils changent comme Madara et moi. »**

Continuant dans la série des Uchiwa. Avec Itachi Uchiwa. Promis à un grand avenir, jeune génie dont les talents valaient celles de ses ancêtres qui aurait dit que son destin allait changer comme ça ? Comment réagir quand vous voyez votre propre famille se révolter contre le village menaçant de tuer tout le monde ? Une mission en échange d'une vie, simple si on y pense sauf quand cette mission était d'assassiner de sang froid tout les Uchiwa sauf son petit frère encore innocent. Tué ses parents en pleurant, est-ce être un monstre ? Se faire passer pour un assassin, un criminel au yeux de son frère là c'est un crime même si c'était pour le protéger, c'est un crime de faire pleurer un enfant. Mais ne jugeons pas aussi vite les gens. Car, Itachi attendait , oui il attendait que son frère vienne le tuer pour venger le clan. Après tout , c'est ce qu'il méritait comme punition. Au fond de lui il regrettait son geste à jamais. De la pitié face aux ninjas de Konoha ? Oui, il en avait. Eux, ils avaient de la chance d'être aimés par leurs proches. Itachi a donné sa vie pour le village de Konoha et celle de son frère. C'est plus beau sacrifice qu'on puisse faire.

**Itachi : « Et même si tu éprouve de la rancune a mon égard,Je ne t'en tiendrai Jamais rigueur, C'est ça aussi,mon rôle de frère.»**

Et Sasuke alors ? Il est devenu si méchant qu'on le compare à Obito ou Madara ? Mais lui aussi a une blessure au fond de lui. Il a vus ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, il a crut que son frère était un assassin. Il s'est donc plongé dans le noir complet sans aucune lumière pour l'aider. Froid et distant il ne voulait se faire aucun amis. Heureusement, Naruto a toujours était là pour lui, il lui a tendit la main à plusieurs reprises afin de le ramener auprès du village mais si cela a échoué à plusieurs reprises. Il a voulut tuer son meilleur ami, jalousant son bonheur qu'il n'avait pas. Il s'est laissé manipuler par Obito, lui promettant de venger les Uchiwa et de détruire tout ceux mauvais. Manipulation et trahison sont des mots bien familiers pour lui. Ses yeux rouge sang qui ne voulait que se venger où allait t-il regarder maintenant ? A quoi cela servirait-il de tuer tout ses gens ? Sasuke accompagné de Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo aurait-il remplacé ses anciens compagnons de combats par eux par manque de compagnie ou d'amitié ? C'est ce que je penses. Personne ne peut vivre seul sans en souffrir.

**Naruto : « Rappelle toi quand je croyais comprendre ta souffrance, alors qu'en faite je ne la comprenais pas, a se moment la je me suis sentis si seul quand on m'a dit que tu étais partit pour la vie, mon premier ami! »**

Ah Obito ou si on peut dire Tobi pour les intimes. Partenaire de Kakashi Hataké et Rin. Garçon gaffeur mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres tient comme Naruto, coïncidence ? Il voulait toujours se battre contre son ami pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un raté comme Naruto contre Sasuke. Pourtant sa vie a vite basculé dans le malheur. Une mission sûrement un peu trop dangereuse pour leurs âges. Les jeunes venait de perdre le jeune Uchiwa écrasé sous un rocher. Un cadeau d'anniversaire : son sharingan pour son ami scellant ainsi leur lien. L'histoire s'est arrêter là ? Non, ce que vous ne savez pas que Madara encore en vie a sauvé Obito d'une mort certaine en le soignant grâce aux cellules souches d'Hashirama tapis au fond d'une grotte à l'aide de Zetsu. Oui, en effet on a crus longtemps que les deux Uchiwa était une même personne à cause de leurs cheveux. Un jour, Obito découvrit que son ami avait ôter la vie à sa bien aimé Rin et là ce fut le drame. Il quitta tout et partit direction le village d'Ame où là il prit l'Akatsuki sous son aile. Il enverra à la mort tout les membres uns à uns tout ça pour une stupide question de pouvoir, il provoquera une Grande Guerre entre tout les shinobi avec pour but : L'empêcher de faire son projet lune. Décidément la mort fait bien commettre des choses horribles.

**Kakashi : « Les liens qui unissent des amis ne deviennent plus forts que grâce au temps. Une fois qu'un tel lien s'est formé, il est impossible d'oublier l'autre personne. »**

J'allais oublier l'Akatsuki. Eux aussi ont une part caché de leur passé les ayant conduis dans le mal. Commençons avec Konan & Nagato alias Pain. Nagato a vus ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux par des ninjas de Konoha, d'où sa haine pour ce village. Orphelin et affamé, il croisera la route de Konan & Yahiko deux enfants orphelin comme lui. Entraînés & élevés par le Sanin Jiraya, ces enfants avaient tout pour être heureux mais un jour l'homme dût partir. Il a fallut se battre contre Hanzou l'actuel Kage du village d'Ame. Éliminer la salamandre mais à quel prix ? Yahiko se tua pour sauver ses deux amis. Konan et Nagato pleurèrent la mort de leur amis et jamais dans le cœur la peine ne fut raccommoder. Se laissant manipuler comme de stupides pantins par Obito, ils furent jeter dans la gueule du loup mais certes le sourire aux lèvres.

**Nagato / Pain : « Mes parents se sont tombés sous les coups de shinobi de Konoha... Juste sous mes yeux. On se sacrifie par amour... Et les sacrifices débouchent sur la haine. »**

**Konan : « Yahiko,Nagato... Leur volonté ne s'étendra pas. Moi aussi, je crois en Naruto. C'est lui qui prendra la relève. C'est lui qui sera un pont pour la paix. Et moi, je suis un des piliers qui le soutient. »**

Et n'oublions pas tout les autres membres de l'Akatsuki qui ont suivis les ordres comme des idiots, qui se sont fait manipuler et envoyer à la boucherie comme de vulgaire bête. Ils ont aussi un cœur et une âme et on ne traite pas les gens comme de vulgaire machine à tuer.


	4. One Shot 4

**Titre : Reviens-moi**

**Orientation Sexuelle : Yaoi**

**Couple : Hashirama x Madara**

**oOoOo**

Je sais j'ai commis une énorme faute, une faute si grave que j'aurais dût en mourir. J'ai aimé cet homme au plus profond de mon être et je l'ai fait fuir. On m'avait pourtant dit de me méfier de Madara en particulier mon frère. C'était le genre d'homme qui cherchait la provocation, son caractère amère montrait son agressivité. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et encore moins commander, libre comme l'air. Mais quand je l'ai vus il y a trois ans dans cette forêt, je n'ai pas put résister à son charme. Comment vouliez-vous résister à une tentation diabolique. Il m'a fait tourner la tête, on était la moitié de l'autre mais voilà il a fallut qu'on me marrie à une femme.

Il s'appelait Madara Uchiwa, le chef fondateur du clan Uchiwa de Konoha. Sa beauté attirait autant les hommes que les femmes. J'avais pourtant essayer de le contacter un nombre incalculables de fois mais peine perdus je ne recevais aucune réponse sauf qu'hier soir j'ai reçu un message où on me demandais de me rendre dans cette même forêt à la nuit tombé. Cela fessait donc plus de deux heures que j'attendais contre un arbre quand je perçus un attaque. En effet un kunai m'avait frôle à la tête, impossible de bouger tellement j'étais tétanisé.

**« - Qui est là ?!** Demandais-je. **Sortez de votre cachette immédiatement !**

**- He bien quel accueil Monsieur l'Hokage. Je suis déçu. J'aurais penser recevoir un meilleur accueil de ta part Hashirama.**

**- Minute...Madara ?!**

**- En personne Senju**. Déclara l'Uchiwa en sortant de l'ombre**. Alors je t'ai manqué ou tu étais trop occupé avec ta femme ?**

**- Toujours aussi chiant même trois années après.**

**- He attention Senju si tu commence à me soûler je me tire alors parle-moi sur un autre ton !**

**- Je rajouterais que tu réagis au quart de tours deux fois plus vite qu'avant.**

**- Tu me soûle Hashirama ! **Il serra les poings.

**- Et moi je t'aime toujours idiot.**

**- ...Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi abruti ! Tu m'a trahi avec une femme ! Tu disais m'aimer et tu t'es marié à une salope !**

**- Je t'assure que mon amour pour toi est toujours sincère et vraie. **Je posa mon front contre le sien encadrant son visage entre mes mains.

**- Ne te fou pas de moi ! Je ne crois pas ! Il me repoussa violemment. Tu a joué le double jeu depuis le début ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'est obtenir l'alliance pour fonder Konoha et au passage me sauter. Putain, et moi comme un idiot j'y est crus tcch**

**- Je peux en placer une ou pas ?! Ou tu va encore faire ton gamin immature ?**

**- Tchh vas-y !** Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Certes j'ai était contraint d'épouser une femme pour des raison diplomatique mais ma femme porte le démon Kyubi en elle, ça sera un atout majeur en cas de guerre pour notrevillage. Ne comprend tu donc pas que j'ai fait pour protéger ce que nous avons fondé ensemble au nom de notre amitié et de l'amour qu'on s'est porté et que je te porte toujours je t'en pris Madara reviens-moi.**

**- Hashirama oublie-moi. C'est inutiles de repenser aux bons souvenirs qu'on a passé ensemble, malgré tous ces bons moments que l'on a passé, j'ai tourné la page et je préféré les oublier à présent. Je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi...pourtant... **Sa voix était triste.

**- Malgré quoi ? **Je lui caressa la joue doucement.

**- Malgré tout ça tu me manques Hashirama.**

**- Madara, écoutes-moi attentivement. Ma vie n'est plus la même depuis que tu es partis. Chaque journée qui passait me plongeait dans l'ennui, je n'avais envie de rien faire. Je délaissais de plus en plus mes amis et le village car mes pensées étaient sans cesse pour toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, avant tu était mon soleil, celui qui m'éclairait dans la nuit mais maintenant tu es comme un jour de pluie. Tu me manques bon sang ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'aurais refusé de me marier et j'aurais fuis avec toi très loin mais au moins on aurait été heureux.**

**- T'a pourtant vus qu'aller ailleurs n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Aujourd'hui tu regrette car t'a enfin ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et cette stupide bêtise. Je te manques mais jamais ne je reviendrais avec toi. Personne ne m'a fait autant de mal que toi même si personne ne m'a autant aimé que toi. Merci de m'avoir donné ces deux belles années de bonheur et d'amour mais c'est trop tard maintenant Hashirama. »**

Il commença à s'éloigner de moi lentement. Alors c'était un adieu. Je n'allais plus jamais le revoir ? Non, il en était hors de question. Je n'allait pas laisser l'amour de ma vie partir sans réagir. Je me mit à lui courir après et l'enlace par derrière l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus. Je sentis des larmes tomber sur mes mains...il pleurait. Je lui avait brisé le cœur, l'avait réduit en morceaux. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé ...pardonne-moi d'avoir été un égoïste qui ne pensais qu'à lui. Au fond j'étais tombé pour lui. J'avais désobéis à mon père, à mon frère...j'avais abandonné ma famille pour lui. Je veux réparer mes erreurs et tout recommencer à zéro, simplement une seconde chance.

**« - Attend, ne pars pas je t'en pris ! Je t'aime bon sang ! Je pourrais mourir pour toi ! Si tu me quittais une seconde voix, je ...je me tuerais à la seconde d'après. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour moi laisse-moi une deuxième chance, laisse-moi me rattraper et réparer mes erreurs ! **

**- ...**

**- C'est toi que j'aurais voulut épousez et non pas elle, que tu porte mon nom ! Je veux vieillir avec toi à mes côtés. Je veux qu'on est une famille ensemble, adoptons un bébé rien qu'à nous. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde à l'amour à la vie. Oui, tu a vécu dans mon ombre mais j'ai tout fait pour toi. Ouvre les yeux, je n'ai jamais confondus mon amour pour toi avec celui des habitants de Konoha.**

**Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je t'en pris laisse-moi une dernière chance pour t'aimer d'une meilleur façon. **

**- ...Embrasse-moi.**

**- Pardon ?!** Je fut étonné par sa réponse.

**- Embrasse-moi ainsi je serais si ton amour pour moi est toujours sincère.**

**- Je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je veux te murmurer aux creux de l'oreille ces trois mots prouvant les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.** Je l'attira contre moi pour l'embrasse tendrement. »

Je fut étonné qu'il se laisse faire. Il me laissait l'embrasser, le caresser , le toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Je me souvenait encore de ses points faibles. Il était couché sur le dos sous moi, le rouge aux joues. Son regard détourné il n'osait pas me regarder dan les yeux, de la honte ou de la gêne. Je trouvais cela adorable. Je passa une main dans le dos et le releva contre moi pour goûter ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et passionné. Ma passion, mon désir pour lui était revenu. Je voulais l'entendre gémir, crier mon nom. Je le caressa à travers son kimono, ma main se baladait le long de son corps. Un gémissement discret se fit entendre, je souris tendrement.

**« - Madara je n'irais pas plus loin sans ton accord. Certes j'ai envie de te faire l'amour avec passion. Mais je veux que tu sois consentant.**

**- Hmm tu m'aime ?**

**- Je t'aime , je t'aime Madara Uchiwa. Je t'aime pour toujours, à la vie à la mort, à jamais toi et moi pour l'éternité.**

**- Alors fait-moi l'amour Hashirama...mon amour.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri. »**

Je l'embrassa langoureusement tout en me plaçant entre lui. Il agrippa les hanches et m'aide à le pénétrer. Il grogna de douleur légèrement mais rapidement le plaisir reprit le dessus. J'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble et commença à bouger des hanches, il quémandais que ça aille plus vite. J'exécutai ses ordres et donne des coups de rein bestial le fessant cambrer le dos en arrière. La cadence augmentait de plus en plus et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne craquait pour autant. Au bout de quelques minutes il hurla d'une façon extrêmement sexy. Je changea de position le mettant à quartes pattes et donne de puissant coup de rein en lui. Il était complètement soumis et aimais cela qu'il en criant mon nom dans un orgasme lui procurant un effet électrique dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Je pressa ses hanches et dans un dernier coup je me vida en lui. Il jouit à son tour, retombant essoufflé dans l'herbe. Je l'enlaça par derrière afin de m'asseoir derrière lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

**« - Je t'aime Mady. Reste-ici pour toujours.**

**- Mais et ta femme ?**

**- On se verra en secret comme Romé et Juliette. On aura notre petit coin à nous rien que tout les deux et quand Mito ne sera plus de ce monde, on vivra ensemble publiquement. On sera heureux et on vivra le bonheur parfait.**

**- D'accord je te suis mon amour. »**


End file.
